The Greatest Show Unearthed
by PuppyLuv230
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Freddy's holds a show for the kids. A friend requested this, and it's kinda weird. Rated T for some of the stuff mentioned in the dialog.


**This was a request from ****KurosakiYuzu-11**** on deviantART. I do not own FNAF or the song this is based off of!**

It was midnight on Halloween night when we began, the time Becca and I knew the animatronics would be in roaming mode.

I gave Mr. Fred the amazingly believable excuse that I could program the animatronics my laptop (when in reality we'd been practicing the show for a week), and we set up the place like a creepy circus, complete with some of the daytime workers helping by dressing as scary clowns.

An hour after the place opened, in which the building became surprisingly packed, we started the show inside Pirate Cove.

"Welcome! To the greatest and darkest one-night show you will ever see!" Mr. Fred began outside the entrance to Pirate Cove. "What you're about to see might be scary, shocking, or just downright weird! Also you might not be able to leave your seat! But reassured, the experience will last you a life time! If you survive, that is!" He cackled.

Inside, Becca and I, dressed as circus ringleaders, got ready for our cue.

"Please, do enter," Mr. Fred finally said, and people piled in to see the show.

Becca came out first, walking up the stage, arms spread in a welcoming gesture. "Ladies and gentlemen, boils and ghouls! Step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!"

I appeared on the other end of the stage. "Your every wish is our command! Your every whimsical desire brought to life! But I'm warning you! There's always a price!"

Both of us mirrored a welcoming gesture as we said at the same time, "Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!"

Chica appeared out of nowhere, covered in fake blood, and said, "The dark carnival is in town! You better be ready!"

Golden Freddy dropped down onto the stage. "Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons!"

Foxy popped out, looking beaten up and hungry. "Full of ghoulish delights around every corner, mateys!"

Bonnie appeared, grinning. "D-don't tell your parents you're here! Th-they will soon be mourners!"

Freddy soon appeared in the middle. "Welcome to the lower birth! The greatest show unearthed!" He soon disappeared into the shadows of the curtains until only his voice could be heard. "We appear without a sound! The darkest show around!"

Bonnie began to look crazy. "W-we will leave you in a daze – Madness, murder, and dismay!"

Golden Freddy suddenly vanished. "We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete!" He then giggled his childish giggle.

Foxy jumped in front of a male audience member and smirked. "I will be your ticket taker - Come inside, lad! It's a dream!"

I gestured towards the door in the direction of the East and West Halls. "Enter the fun house of mirrors - no one can hear you scream!"

Freddy appeared again and held out a hand. "We can supply anything that your heart desires!"

Golden Freddy soon appeared next to him and smirked. "But the consequences will surely be dire!"

Bonnie gave a wide smile. "W-welcome to the lower birth! Th-the greatest show unearthed!"

Becca crouched down towards the audience and whispered, "We appear without a sound! The darkest show around!"

Chica appeared above the stage. "We will leave you in a daze - Madness, murder, and dismay!"

Freddy and Golden Freddy spoke at the same time. "We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete!"

They all vanished into the depths of the curtains, leaving me and Becca on either side of the stage.

From within the curtains, Foxy said, "Welcome to the lower birth! The greatest show unearthed!"

Becca and I spoke at once and said, "Come inside! For the ride! Your deepest darkest fears!"

Foxy and Chica came out from within the depths. "The best night of your life! You're never leaving here!"

Soon, Freddy and Golden Freddy came out too. "The unknown! The unseen! Is what you're gonna find!"

Becca spoke next. "Witness this!"

I quickly followed. "Witness that!"

Bonnie soon joined us. "U-until you lose your mind!"

We all started speaking as we said, "Welcome to the lower birth! The greatest show unearthed! We appear without a sound! The darkest show around! We will leave you in a daze - Madness, murder, and dismay! We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete!"

The lights suddenly went out in Pirate Cove and all that was left to listen to was Foxy's laughter.

As the audience left, Mr. Fred could be heard saying, "Why, hello again! Did you enjoy the show? I told you the experience lasts a lifetime! Good night, and sweet dreams!"


End file.
